


koko krunch

by dandaelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandaelion/pseuds/dandaelion
Summary: Seungkwan wanted a reason to be with Wonwoo.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	koko krunch

**Author's Note:**

> for blue. thank you for the updates.

“Time check, 3:47AM.” mahinang sambit ni Seungkwan sa sarili niya nang tignan niya ang oras sa tapat niya. Namumungay na ang mga mata ni Seungkwan dahil ilang oras na rin siyang nag-aaral para sa long quiz nila sa Accounting kinabukasan. 

  
  
  


Pinili na muna ni Seungkwan na magpahinga kahit saglit dahil masyado na siyang drained sa dami ng inaral niya, kaya naman hindi niya mapigilan at nilapitan na niya ang boyfriend niyang si Wonwoo na sobrang sarap ng tulog sa kama nila.

  
  
  


“Sana all masarap tulog, hmpf.” mahinang bulong niya sa boyfriend niya habang dahan-dahang hinahaplos ang buhok nito.

  
  
  


Naiintindihan naman ni Seungkwan na kaya tulog na tulog ang boyfriend niya ngayon kasi ilang gabi na rin itong puyat kakagawa ng mga plates niya at ngayon lamang ito nakabawi ng tulog. Ilang araw na rin silang halos ‘di nagkakausap ng maayos dahil finals season na nila parehas. Masyado silang maraming ginagawa bilang mga Accountancy at Architecture students lalo na’t senior year na ni Wonwoo.

  
  
  


Naupo si Seungkwan sa harap ni Wonwoo at tsaka hinawakan ang mga kamay nito na tila ba’y may makukuha siyang enerhiya galing dito. Ito ang madalas na gawin ni Seungkwan kapag pakiramdam niya’y pagod na pagod na siya sa mga bagay-bagay.

  
  
  


Habang hawak ni Seungkwan ang mga malalambot na kamay ni Wonwoo, hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti kasi naalala na naman niya kung gaano tuwang-tuwa si Wonwoo nang malaman na pinayagan na silang magsama sa iisang dorm ngayong college na sila.

  
  


Syempre sa umpisa, tutol ang parents nila sa ideya na yon kasi bata pa lang naman silang dalawa, lalo na si Seungkwan. Pero kalaunan gawa na rin ng pagiging consistent ni Wonwoo sa pamimilit sa mga magulang ni Seungkwan at talaga namang ipinakita niya sa mga ito na kaya niyang alagaan ang anak nila, ay pinayagan na rin ang dalawa.

  
  
  


Bago pa maalimpungatan si Wonwoo ay inalis na ni Seungkwan ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay ng boyfriend niya at tsaka tumayo para pumunta sa kusina para maghanda ng makakain bago siya matulog.

  
  


Pinili ni Seungkwan na kunin ang Koko Krunch sa cabinet nila at tsaka naghanda ng dalawang mangkok at inilabas na rin ang fresh milk galing sa ref nila. Pagkatapos ayusin ni Seungkwan ang lamesa ay nilapitan niya ulit si Wonwoo para gisingin ito.

  
  
  


“Love…” bulong ni Seungkwan kay Wonwoo habang mahinang tinatapik ang mga braso nito.

  
  
  


“Hmm…” sagot naman nito sa kanya, habang nagkukusot ng mata kasi madali namang gisingin si Wonwoo.

  
  
  


“Pwede mo ba akong samahan kumain?” nahihiyang tanong ni Seungkwan dahil ang sarap-sarap ng tulog nito tas gagambalain niya pa.

  
  
  


“Sige, wait lang.” ani Wonwoo kay Seungkwan.

  
  


“Intayin kita sa dining.” naka-ngiting sagot ni Seungkwan at tsaka ito naglakad papunta sa lamesa.

  
  
  
  
  


Hindi rin nagtagal ay sinundan na siya ni Wonwoo sa dining at naupo sa tabi nito para kumain. Habang kumakain ang dalawa ay tinanong siya ni Wonwoo kung bakit siya ginising ni Seungkwan.

  
  
  


“Wala naman, I just wanted a reason to be with you kahit saglit lang. Masyado kasi tayong busy lately kaya hindi na tayo nakakapag-usap and nagsasabay kumain.” sagot naman ni Seungkwan sa boyfriend niya.

  
  
  


“Ikaw talaga,” hinarap na ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan at hinaplos ang pisngi nito, “It’s okay if we’re busy, remember what I said to you before? This is for our future? As long as we’re together, we’re good. No matter how busy we are, ikaw pa rin ang mahal ko Seungkwan okay? Palagi mong tatandaan yan.”

  
  
  


Hindi mapigilan ni Seungkwan na kiligin kaya naman hinampas nito si Wonwoo sabay sabing, “Sana pala lagi kitang ginigising tuwing 4AM para sweet ka.” 

  
  
  


“Sweet naman ako sayo palagi ah?” apela naman ni Wonwoo.

  
  
  


“Wala, I feel like special ang pagiging sweet mo sakin today.”

  
  
  


“Ang cute cute mo talaga!” ani Wonwoo sabay kurot sa pisngi ni Seungkwan, “Sige na tapusin mo na ang pagkain mo ta’s magpahinga ka na. Alam kong may long quiz ka pa mamaya sa Accounting. You need to rest para may energy ka habang nagsasagot.” tumango na lamang si Seungkwan bilang sagot at tsaka inubos ang kanyang pagkain.

  
  


‘Di rin nagtagal ay natapos kumain ang dalawa kaya si Wonwoo na ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan nila habang si Seungkwan naman ay nakahiga na sa kama at iniintay na lamang si Wonwoo na tabihan siya bago matulog.

  
  
  


“Good night, Love.” sabi ni Wonwoo at tsaka hinalikan ang pisngi nito.

  
  
  


“Good night and I love you.” sagot naman ni Seungkwan bago niya yakapin si Wonwoo.

  
  
  


“I love you too, Seungkwan.” tsaka hinalikan ang bunbunan ni Seungkwan.

**Author's Note:**

> see u @jonuweon.


End file.
